Mission Impossible?
by Juniper-Saturnwand
Summary: My first fic! Ozuma must embark on a mission like no other. Will it be...mission impossible?


Hi! Welcome to chapter 1 of my first Beyblade fanfic, 'Mission Impossible?' and I must admit, I dunno where the hell it came from...but anyway, I hope you like at least some bits of it, cos I wouldn't expect you to like all of it...Shut up baka, let's get on with it already. Oh, and pleeease could you submit a little thing called a 'review' when you've read it? I would really appreciate your thoughts/comments/criticisms and stuff. Or you could be really flashy and send me an email...you know I love emails from nice intelligent beautiful people like yourselves, and don't forget, I always reply within a couple of weeks so if I don't, then I probably either died sometime in the night or Tyson ate me instead of that 6 month-old hamburger that I saw in the fridge last night, K? Thanx! You people rock.  
  
luv from Juniper  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters....blah blah blah...you know the drill (although owning Kai would be nice...hell, I'd even take Tyson). But I sure as hell own this story and all my original characters.  
  
Mission Impossible? Chapter 1  
  
The Bladebreakers had pretty much gotten over the idea that Ozuma used to have a teensy little obsession with his mission to steal their bitbeasts. They were all on the same side now and felt like they'd known each other forever (Tyson felt that he'd known Kai for way longer than that) and relished the thought of battling each other for the sake of it, just for fun, no villains to defeat. Until Ozuma received a letter from his home town...  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny huddled round to have a nose at Ozuma's letter. Kai stood a good few metres away with his back to them, casting his meditative mahogany eyes across the sparkling sea that rippled before him. The sun cast its last dancing sheets of golden light across the sea before dipping below the skyline.  
  
"Who's that from, Oz?" asked Tyson, curiously.  
  
"It's from my home town," replied Ozuma. "From my mentor."  
  
"Darn," cursed Max. "I was kinda hoping it was from Mariam..." Max blushed furiously and trailed off, deeply embarrassed at what he'd just said.  
  
"OOOOH! Maxy has a GIRLFRIEND!" Tyson chanted repeatedly, making poor Max blush even harder.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Would you guys put a lid on it?!" growled Ozuma, glaring daggers at the pair of them. "I'm trying to read."  
  
"Sorry," Tyson and Max apologised in unison. "But he started it!" They pointed at each other, which only added to Ozuma's mounting fury.  
  
"I shoulda taken your bitbeasts when I had the chance!" he fumed. Tyson and Max looked at Ozuma innocently. He growled again, only just managing to keep his anger under control. Calming down, he began to read the letter.  
  
"Okay, it says:  
  
Ozuma, your destined mission has ended in a truce, therefore you have not failed. For this, I am proud of you. However, this does not mean you are free. Another task is laid at your feet. We have received terrible news that is far too complicated to explain in a letter. You must return home in three days and I shall explain the circumstances then. You cannot do this mission alone, so you will need valuable allies to aid you, but the task requires that you only bring three allies, otherwise the mission is in jeopardy. Mariam, [Max's heart fluttered] Joseph and Dunga are not worthy of this coalition. You must find others. I expect to see you back home before the third sunset from now, Sensei Kyotoma."  
  
A thoughtful pause followed. Ray broke the silence. "So who are you gonna take, Ozuma?"  
  
"Good question," Ozuma replied, walking over to the bench and sitting with his head in his hands.  
  
"We need to think this through tactically," announced Kai, from his lookout point. "You need people with a sufficient amount of brains, brawn and blading skills between them."  
  
"Okay, so I guess Ozuma only needs me then..." said Tyson pompously.  
  
"Kai's right," agreed Ray, completely ignoring Tyson. "We've gotta choose wisely."  
  
"Why does Kai always have to be right?!" Tyson huffed. Kai's superior tactical knowledge and experience really peed him off. Tyson sat on the bench next to Ozuma with his arms folded grumpily. Max grinned.  
  
"Gee Tyson, for someone who hates Kai so much, you sure bear a striking resemblance to him..."  
  
Tyson wasn't pleased.  
  
Ozuma sighed. He stood up and walked solemnly to the platform in the centre of the balcony. He closed his eyes and announced, "I have chosen my allies."  
  
"OOOOOh! Oooh! Pick me, pick me, pick me!" Tyson began bouncing up and down like a sugar-drugged yo-yo.  
  
"WHO HAVE YOU CHOSEN?" Kai asked loudly, trying to drown out the erratic noises that happened to be Tyson.  
  
"I CHOOSE TYSON..." Ozuma replied loudly too, deciding to get Tyson out of the way first, to make him shut up so he could hear himself talk. Jeez, he thought, I hope I know what I'm doing.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing," said Ray.  
  
"I also choose Kai, of course, we need a man of his intelligence level..."  
  
Tyson glowed red like there was no tomorrow. Kai? Intelligent? But before he could curse his butt off in protest, Kenny wisely grabbed him by the ears and proceeded to take him back home.  
  
"...and Max. I have a strong feeling we'll need your defensive skills. Sorry Ray, but you understand, right?" Ozuma asked, concernedly but firmly.  
  
"I understand," replied Ray. "No hard feelings."  
  
"Good. That's settled then. We leave tomorrow at sunrise."  
  
"You guys had better prepare yourselves for anything," advised Ray. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Ray." Ozuma stepped off the platform, swept his cloak around himself and walked confidently into the night.

_How's the first chappie? Please RRE! Thanx! I LOVE you guys!_


End file.
